An automatic transmission generally includes a number of gear elements and clutches that couple a transmission input shaft with a transmission output shaft. The various clutches are selectively engaged to establish a desired speed ratio. Clutch engagement is typically achieved by moving a clutch piston from an initial position into engagement with a friction clutch pack. Shifting from one speed ratio to another is performed automatically by a transmission controller which applies a clutch associated with the current speed ratio, i.e., the off-going clutch, and releases a clutch associated with a desired new speed ratio, i.e., the on-coming clutch. Upon release, a clutch return spring gently returns the apply piston to its initial position.